


Ocean Eyes

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: One shot based on the song Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish!





	Ocean Eyes

Santana had been watching her best friend for what felt like years, captivated by everything that was Brittany. But when they made eye contact, it was like a rush of energy surged through Santana’s body. There was so much Santana wanted to tell her, so much she needed from her. But she couldn’t stop herself from staring right into Brittany’s eyes that swallowed her own like an ocean. 

“Brit, can I talk to you about something?” Santana asked, fully ready to talk to Brittany about what she’d been feeling for so long.

“Sure San. What do you want to talk to me about?” Brittany asked with a curious tilt of her head.

That look alone could kill her, if not completely undo everything inside Santana. Without realizing it, Santana had started crying. It wasn’t fair that Brittany simply being herself, looking at Santana with those eyes, could break down her walls so quickly. She hadn’t had any time to prepare for it. She was scared to say how she was feeling, but she knew she had to. Brittany, being her caring self, was just calmly holding her until she was calm enough to carry on with what she needed to tell her. Santana took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh.

“Brit, I’ve never fallen from this high, and everytime I get scared, I land in the oceans in your eyes. Everytime I see you, I start to freefall. It terrifies me. I need you in my life, and I’m finally ready to have you in it as more than just my best friend, if you’ll let me.” Santana starts.

Brittany just watches as Santana takes a deep breath, waiting to see if she has more to say to her. 

“I’ve been walking through school, and life blind. I haven’t wanted to open my eyes and see what was right in front of me. But even though I kept ignoring the things everyone else could see, I couldn’t get my mind off of your mind, and how perfect it is. You reassure me that everything I feel is okay, you have such a beautiful way of thinking. I wish everyone could see the way you think, and could feel as passionately about things as you do. You know, it’s not fair how easily you break down my walls, and how safe you make me feel while you do it. It’s those damn eyes Brit. They’re like swimming in an ocean of safety.”

Santana looked at Brittany with concern when silent tears started to fall down her face. A small smile starting to appear on her face. Santana reached out and gently brushed the tears from her face. She couldn’t tell if they were good tears or bad. She felt herself getting nervous until she made eye contact with those piercing blues. She felt a calming feeling rush over her.

“San.. I’ve been waiting for you to be ready for this for so long. Since before I started dating Artie. I’ve been waiting since we were little. You’ve always been the most beautiful girl in my life. I would love it if I can be more than your best friend. We can tell whoever you want to tell.” Brittany said with a smile.

“Brit, we can tell everyone. Glee club, my parents, yours, let’s tell everyone. I don’t want to hide it. I want everyone to know.” Santana said, slowly looking up at Brittany.

“Can we make a Fondue for Two?” Brittany asked, hope in her eyes.

“Sure Brit, whatever you want.” Santana agreed with a small laugh.


End file.
